Doctor Who: The Abyss of Hearts
by LeeXD
Summary: The change from hero to villain appears more and more likely as the Earth and possibly the entire universe may turn against the Doctor from one mistake, resulting in two broken hearts.


"You'd think having two hearts would be a good thing," River sighed. "But even with those two hearts he can still be so unfeeling, so cold at times - but put him in danger and his passion burns. He's like fire and ice combined however at the end of the day that's why I love him."

She jotted down notes in a journal, but not her usual TARDIS Blue journal instead into an equally tattered beige book with what looked like Old Gallifreyan writing on the front of it. "River Song, the woman who murdered the Doctor; everyone thought that it was only that fateful day by Lake Silencio that he was meant to die - but you know how these things work, they're never really accurate."

As she carried on with her writing a tear began to roll down her face. "But maybe it didn't mean that I killed him completely - maybe it's just that I killed that form, that lovely, lovely face. But eh, those are spoilers? Let's get on with the story of when the Doctor lost his humanity and saw the end of his Eleventh hour."

**xXxXxXx**

The wind whipped violently in the air, pushing sand and sludge into a twister. The Doctor ran, as per usual, across the slimy-sand, slipping on every other step - clearly out of breath and worried.

"Mo To Ro Go Fo So!" The short and grunted shouts came from behind him, about seven Judoon chasing him down. The Judoon are effectively the Mercenary Police of the Universe - meaning they had no rules and their version of justice is the only sort of justice they will stipulate to. Unluckily for the Doctor the inhabitants of Sabulum were unhappy with his actions there - especially after his accidental destruction of their more sacred temple.

"Honestly, it was an accident!" The Doctor panted, completely out-of-breath - you'd think that two hearts would have helped that? "I mean, anyone can cause a titanium-pillar to crumble into oblivion! Think of it li-" He was cut off by the firing of a red laser.

"Language assimilated. Earth, English." One of the Judoon commented, still keeping up the pace, not even sounding slightly out of breath.

"Well at least now we can talk!" The Doctor said with a smile, stopping and turning around the face them - however that was cut short by the fact multiple red lasers were shot at him. "Maybe not then..."

He carried on running, going down multiple forks in the road - each time hoping that he had wouldn't go down into a dead-end and the first few times he chose the right way, but that luck had just ran out; he had just come to the end of a cavern. A tall, red mountainside stood in front of him and he was stumped as to what he could do especially hearing the Judoon in the background.

"C'mon brain, think! How can I get out of this?" The Doctor pondered, oddly with no worry in his voice even with the Judoon now in his sight - so instead of trying to come up with an enigmatic plan of escape he stood there hoping that the High Council of Sabulum would put him on trial rather than just allow the Judoon to execute him; it was a slim chance but a chance none-the-less.

The Judoon finally caught up and now stood in front of him, the leader of this pack stood forward, facing the Doctor (or really looking down at him considering the difference in height). "Crime: Destruction of Temple. Verdict: Guilty. Sentence: Death." It seemed the Doctor's slim chance had turned out to be nothing.

The Judoon lined up and prepared to fire - the Doctor hoping that they'd only shoot once so he could regenerate (again slim chance) but something happened that wasn't part of his calculations or plans.

The next thing he knew the howling wind had gone, things were calm. Feeling this he began to open his eyes - but they shot open from what he heard next - that one single sentence. "Hello Sweetie."

She said it with her usual smug, yet flirty smile. "Thought you'd need some help after the trouble you've been getting yourself into recently." She sauntered around the mainframe of the TARDIS, where she had transported the Doctor into - one of the safest places in the Universe.

"River? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? And most importantly, how did you transport me into the TARDIS?" The Doctor replied, somewhere in the middle between being irritated and mere confusion. "I mean, it's almost impossible!"

"Improbable sweetie - nothing's impossible, when you know what you're doing anyway. Now, about your other two questions - I am here because if I wasn't about five minutes ago you'd now be a pile of ash in Judoon possession and you gave me a key remember?" The Doctor glared at her. "Fine, I borrowed a key off you last time in case of emergencies. Thought you liked me bad though?" She said pouting, clearly patronising him.

"That is true, but one day you're going to get me into a lot of trouble." He smiled at her. "Now, we'd better get you home, wouldn't want people missing you would we?" She frowned, but somewhat accepted her fate and that she wouldn't be going for a little fun with the Doctor today. The TARDIS flew into action with its usual whirring and erratic behaviour before crashing down with a thud. "Now River, if my journal is correct I should be back in fifteen minutes to pick you up, so go get gussied up and I'll take you to the SingingTowers of Darillium."

"Really? I've always wanted to go there!" River said with a somewhat out-of-character girlish scream, not noticing the small tears welling up in the corner of the Doctor's eyes and his slightly quivering lip. She (effectively) skipped out of the TARDIS with the Doctor not for behind her, before shutting the door quietly, a tear running down his face.

The Doctor knew that this would be the last time he will see River Song, his wife, for he had already lived this once. He knew that when he unexpectedly popped in to visit her once she was all 'gussied up' and ready for their date to the Towers. This would be the last time that he would see her, before he meets her for the first time - in the Library, or so he thought at least.

This was the curse of the Time Lords. They see the ones they love age, wither and die whilst they live on, getting wiser, stronger and younger; and after she gave her regenerations River was doomed to the same fate - even if the Library never happened. What could he do now? What else? Do what he usually does. Run.

Run from his past and run towards his future, dragging humans, aliens, planets into the hell that is his life - giving people that sense of immortality and true happiness before taking that away from them, taking away any semblance of normality, taking away their lives. "Time to go," he said with a catch in his throat.

He ran towards the main console, flicked a switch here, hit a button there and spun a thing-a-ma-jig before the only constant companion he had took him to another galaxy, another planet to explore and spread the fame, or infamy of the Doctor. With a crunch he landed, spun the monitor around and peered at where he had landed, before running off into a corridor and grabbing a beret. He headed for the door, muttering under his breath, "Beret's are cool..."

He stepped out into the Paris air, expecting to smell the aroma of freshly cooked bread and wine in the air as it had when he visited his friend Paul (that'd be Cézanne), but instead saw the once beautiful city crumbling around him. "Well, this isn't a party I got invited to..." The Doctor said in awe, walking a few metres away from his TARDIS.

"Fo Ro Bo Ko?" Came a cry from behind him, seems that he hadn't quite escaped this little bit of trouble.

The Doctor, clearly looking for someway to escape this, slowly went to his inside jacket-pocket to get his Sonic Screwdriver only to pull out a banana. "Well, I did say to always bring a banana to a party, but this is just ridiculous!"

**xXxXxXx**

The Doctor trudged towards a temporary-prison made by the Judoon, some filled already by people but the Doctor took no notice - he was too annoyed with himself and River. He had trusted a trained assassin and how did she repay him? She stole his sonic screwdriver. "I had just put red-settings on it too," he mumbled to himself before getting thrown into the cell.

The cell was very basic. A metal bed, metal toilet and a small metal table - all attached to the floor with dead-locked-nails. "At least even if I did have it I'd still be stuck..." The Doctor, understandably, was in a bad mood; on the bright side he did still have his beret and the banana. He flounced onto the uncomfortable bed and peeled the banana, which to his surprise didn't actually contain the yellow-fruit but instead a communication-pipe with a note attached to it.

_**'This should help you out, good luck Sweetie x'**_

"I should have known," he said with a smile - before gripping the communication device and speaking into it (I mean what else is he going to do?) "Testing, testing. The Doctor here, can anyone read me?"

A few tense minutes of static passed, the Doctor's hearts dropping. Hope taken so cruelly away from him like this, and then a voice - barely understandable but a voice nonetheless. "He- Can yo- It is A-" The messenger stuttered.

"Of all the times I could have used a Sonic Screwdriver..." The Doctor mumbled once more as he fiddled with the communication device, boosting the signal and effectively hoping for the best. "Now, can you speak?"

"Yes, perfect as usual Doctor. How did you do that?" The mysterious voice said.

The Doctor clearly happy with himself now, especially after the praise pulled the air into his lungs, pushed his chest up and straightened his bow-tie before beginning to explain. "Well, it's a bit like a big balloon, where you get the electromagnetic-generator- Wait no, not a balloon, a door! Wait no, not that... Why'd you bring up a door? It has nothing to do with that. Let's just leave it at it being highly complicated and you being very impressed."

Silence fell between the communications until the mysterious voice piped up again. "Well, as you can see we're having a little trouble with these giant-Rhinos and we're not sure what to do - we can give you all the information but you'll have to get here; which if I do this should be easy enough..." The communications seemed to cease and then the Doctor began to feel a bit funny.

"Oh no, not again!" He bellowed as he felt himself sucked from his cell onto a shiny ship, apparently just within the Earth's atmosphere. "I really hate that - can you not get anything more civilised than that?"

"Things don't really change much do they? Still complaining." The voice floated across the room and the man behind the voice was none other than Captain Jack Harkness. "Hello Doctor!" He shouted as he embraced him in a hug, "What's with the beret?"

"Well, I wear a beret now... Beret's are cool." The Doctor said indignantly, "But how did you know it was me? How did you find me?"

"It's not that hard when a blue police box turns up in the middle of an active war-zone is it? Now, down to business; but first take the beret off it's a disaster!" Jack smiled. "The Rhino-Men, or we're told the Judoon, turned up here one day - completely out of the blue and started rounding up citizens before claiming they were innocent for something yet keeping them chained up and with our inferior weapons - we thank you for that one Doctor - we can't do anything to stop them. They clearly mean trouble as you've turned up."

"Well that's just hurtful, but this may be my fault... But that's beside the point. Where did they land first? As that's where their Captain will be and that's the only way in which we're going to stop this." The Doctor said strutting around the room, "And where did they land?"

"Cardiff. Right about the rift and they've set up camp there. Guess they were hoping you'd need to refuel?" Jack said as he slowly moved the now removed beret away from the Doctor and edged it towards the nearest disposal canister in the room.

"Okay, before we make a move I need a few things. The first, a cup of tea. The second, a team. And finally, my TARDIS. It's time for planet Earth to go on the offensive." The Doctor sighed, clearly feeling the strain that his mistake may have lead to deaths already and more yet to come.

_**Doctor, Doctor...**_

_Doctor, Doctor, don't go now,_

_Even though the pain shows on your brow,_

_The Earth now needs your aid_

_For there is a price that needs to be paid._

_Doctor, Doctor, please beware!_

_For the truth will see your hearts tear._


End file.
